Naruto's Secret Life
by AnimeaReader
Summary: who are three mysteries sannins everyone has heard about but never seen, there's a weird mysteries secret Naruto's hiding, Naruto has a Uncle AND COUSIN ? SAKURA HAS A BROTHER? Naruto has a secrect lover. so many secrets who knows whats rumor or truth ( First story please reviews would be a blessing ;3 )
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING...**-whispers- well besides the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Inner thought 'hi'

Talking "hey"

**DEMON"talk"+'thought'**

* * *

Down the Beautiful streets of Konoha a dark figure was running.

As seen trying to find a way around all the citizens walking down the streets

But as his luck is today as any other day his hood fell down and his bright sunshine hair was exposed.

Then a voice so high pitch was heard from down the street.

"NARUTO!"

Everyone turned to look in the direction of yellow locks with looks of disgust

now identified person as Naruto, his now brilliant idea was to run.

"NARUTO DON"T YOU DARE TRY AND RUN."

Yes naruto's brilliant idea just faded in the dust, so he stood and waited for the horrendous pink hair to come closer.

"Naruto Kakashi wants to see us now at training grounds in 10 minutes." states sakura

'Of course kakashi wants to see us in 2 hours maybe but in 10 minutes would pigs start to fly?' thinks Naruto

"of Course anything you say Sakura" says naruto

"just hurry up naruto dont make me and sasuke look bad you idiot" says sakura

_***NARUTO'S POV***_

_"_Sakura wanna go on a date after the meeting with Kakashi" asks Naruto

"NO YOU IDIOT SASUKE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME" yells sakura

-inner sigh-'thank god' thinks Naruto

"sakura way do you like that Teme anyway" asks naruto with a sadden and angry expression

"ouch.. what was that for?" says naruto

"well for your information Sasuke as you call it is not a Teme he is a God unlike you" says sakura of matter of fact

'well teme a god my ass hes closer to a traitor' said naruto having no clue how close he was being right

"BUT SAKURA HE IS A TE... OUCH!"

"naruto shut up we are here we are late look kakashi's here already" says sakura

naruto looks over to see kakashi reading his orange book

-shocked- 'wow he's really here' looks up

"Naruto why you looking at the sky?" asks Kakashi

"well sensei there's no flying pigs" states naruto

and then looks at sasuke.

sasuke looks up "dobe"

"I AM NOT A DOBE TEME"

"yes you are"

'once I can leave I will show you who is a god, then I can leave with my Beautifil strong lover and see who is a dobe once my mission is over -sighs- oh god I havent said anything back they are looking at me shit' mentally winces

"naruto you ok you just sighed and didn't come up with a comeback" says kakashi

I look at kakashi 'so what if I didnt say anything get over it you lowlife pervert'

"Hn so what he finally knows who is superior" says sasuke

"yeah right teme you know i am much better then you"

"now boys I have some good news for you" says kakashi

'Oh great what now' thinks naruto

Kakashi smiles " I Signed you up for the chunnin exams"


	2. Chapter 2

"FINALLY" shouts naruto

"hn" (guess who)

'finally' sakura mentally

"here is this wavers, go to room 301 in the school tomorrow" says kakashi

"Of course you give it to us the last minute sensei" states sakura

"Of course what sensei would i be if i didn't" with his nose in his tiny orange book

"A incompetent one" States naruto

Everyone stares at naruto

"what?" says naruto

"you just used a big word dobe" says sasuke

'OH GOD I ALMOST BLEW MY COVER' mentally naruto

"teme i don't know what your talking about maybe your duck ass hair was making noises again" says naruto

"DOBE"

sasuke goes for a punch, but kakashi intervenes.

"save your energy for the exams tomorrow ok" states kakashi

"fine sensei" naruto grumbles

* * *

**sorry for a short chapter but its a prologue into the next chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING besides the plot**_

In naruto's apartment

You could see a blond boy dressing in neon orange jumpsuit.

"yes today is the day" says naruto

"I better hurry, I don't want that teme up my ass today"

At the school grounds

'oh they are both there great I'm last' thinks naruto

"HEY" shouts naruto

"hn" (guess guess ;) )

"come on naruto lets go" says sakura

as they start walking inside

Second floor

there is a group of people, and a girl with two buns and brown eyes just gotten thrown out and flew into naruto's arms

"uh miss are you ok?" asks naruto

she blushes "uh yeah thank you"

"names naruto your'es" says with his foxy smile.

"tenten, sorry but I should go find my team" now announced tenten runs off

"uh yeah" says the now blushing naruto

sakura elbows naruto "watcha blushing for huh?" winks sakura

blushing even harder now " I'm not blushing" say naruto

starts to walk towards sasuke who didn't see the indecent " sure your not" teases sakura

sasuke walk up to the two people in front of the door

"get rid of that genjujtisu it's obvious this is the second floor and the exam are said to be on the 3rd floor" states sasuke

sakura and naruto groan

"well looks like we can hide anything from a uchiha huh" says one of the gaurds

"sasuke-kun lets go we don't want to be late" says sakura

"hn" ( you have to have guess ho says this by now)


	4. update

Sorry to my readers, I will be losing internet for awhile. Once i get a chance i will post 2 chapters for you as a apology, i have not abandoned this story, this story is just going to take some time.

_**FREE COOKIE FOR WAITING WITH TEA**_

_**ENJOY :3**_


End file.
